


Witnesses

by Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge



Category: Original Works
Genre: Death, Horror, Murder, Mystery, Plot Twist, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge/pseuds/Ilkwrdthngsdntjudge
Summary: The five of you all go to the mansion in the woods that was rumoured to be a serial killer’s hideout.Nothing can go wrong, right?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Really Random One Shot Collection





	Witnesses

It was dark when the group of teenagers wandered into the woods with nothing but flashlights and their egos. The pressing darkness of the forest tamed their pride a bit, but not enough. Recently, there had been a string of murders in the suburbs, alarming the police. The murderer always conjured up disturbing ways to kill their victim and _always_ left a witness to tell the horrifying tale.

Rumour has it that there was a mansion in the woods, where past murderers and serial killers hid from the view of public. That was why the five of you were here. To see if the rumours were true, the usual scary story shtick.

You were one of the more sceptical members of the group. How could there possibly be a killer hiding _here?_ There was a large investigation about it.

The group stumbled out of the tree line and in front of the eerie manor, the usually calming beige stained with splatters of suspicious brown. The walls were streaked with old vines and water stains, the scent of mould and dew settling heavily on the grounds.

They entered the mansion, gaping in awe at the hall they entered as soon as they set foot. It was surprisingly clean inside, no stains or marks. The inside also seemed bigger than the outside. They all walk three abreast, the torch lights swinging back and forth in a calm manner.

You were at the back, hands wringing in worry. Nerves and doubts were eating away at you, the dim light of the long halls pressing in. A simple sound, like the shuffling of a small mouse, set your friends jumping, sputtering muted curses. You would have found it funny if you weren’t in your current predicament.

The leader of the group -not you, of course- led the way, twisting and turning through the winded halls. Soon enough, to no-one’s surprise, you were lost. Hissing at each other, pulling each other down different hallways in the false sense of knowledge and hope. The nerves building up in your stomach almost burst out of your mouth in a flurry of half-digested food.

Finally, with everyone on their last nerves, someone snapped. He broke away from the group, ignoring the hands tugging on his sleeves, the desperate cries of _“come back!”_

But he was gone. With one down and four to go, the rest of the group wandered the halls aimlessly, jumping at any sound or unexpected shadow.

You said you heard heavy breathing coming from down the hall. Someone else heard footsteps from behind the thin walls. You said it was probably the person that walked off. You volunteered to investigate, disappearing for ten minutes before returning. You told them that he was terrified, shaking and running away from you, using his flashlight as a futile weapon.

The footsteps suddenly stopped, and you found out why. The leader turned the corner, froze and paled. Then she screamed. Her shriek triggered the rest of the group to hurry towards her, to shine their own torches on the subject of apparent horror. It _was_ pretty gruesome.

There he was, in the middle of the hall, his face frozen in a petrified scream, eyes wide and unseeing. His abdomen was hollow and open, a leaking mess of blood and guts for all to see. His mouth was hanging open, a crimson river still dripping down his chin and on the ground. He was hanging by his neck from a rope tied to the ceiling, his toes barely reaching the ground. He was killed, and it was recent.

Even the less queasy turned away while you were frozen in shock. How was he _here_? You swear he was further away when you last saw him! You sigh in anger and frustration. All of them were supposed to get out! To escape the stupid mansion and see the sun once more! It wasn’t supposed to be like _this!_

But it was. You could do nothing but stay with your frantic group. “ _Stick with them ‘till the end,_ ” is what you repeated. Now the end was very soon. It wasn’t their yet, though. You pulled them away from the awful scene, since the leader of the group was momentarily incapacitated. Soon, after roaming endlessly in the opposite direction, the leader had calmed down and had taken her role once more, her hands trembling.

This was your chance. Without a sound, you slip out the large kitchen knife you had brought with you and wrap an arm around your friend’s chest, slitting his throat without remorse. The dull ‘thud’ of his body made the other two turn and you threw the knife straight into the other male, drawing a shocked scream from the leader. She was frozen, not moving before she turned and bolted. Her running was in vain, because in seconds, you had ripped the knife out of your friend’s heart and flung it into her throat, the impact throwing her forward on her front.

She gurgled in pain and horror as you carelessly plucked the knife out of her neck and flipped her around like a rag-doll, your ever-present smile growing as she choked on her own blood. You chuckled humourlessly, wiping the bloody knife on her own sleeve.

“Looks like _I’ll_ have to be the witness, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? It’s for my assignment for school. Short story.


End file.
